Diskussion:Imperiale Armee/Legends/Archiv
__NOEDITSECTION__ Lesenswert Kandidatur August 2007 (Ergebnislos) * :Ich find der Artikel sehr Lesenswert! Dieser Artikel ist einfach perfekt. Und sehr infomartiv! --Vandale_198 20:06, 2. August 2007 (CEST) * : Zu viele Listen, zu unübersichtlich, nicht lesenswert. Admiral Ackbar 21:28, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Das sind schon einige ansprechende Teile drin aber die Auflistungen und Galerien überwiegen doch schon enorm. So wie er jetzt ist, würde ich auch nicht sagen, dass er lesenswert ist. Wenn man den Artikel jedoch auftrennt und die zusammenhängenden Textpassagen irgendwie zu einem schönen artikel zusammenbastelt, würde ich mein Pro geben.--Yoda41 Admin 21:56, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Da ich den Artikel zum größten Teil verfasst habe, würde ich auch noch nicht sagen, dass er einen Lesenswert-Status verdient hätte. Dafür ist er einfach noch zu unstrukturiert und die Form muss auf jeden Fall geändert werden. Es fehlen sogar noch Bilder;) Gruß--General Grievous 22:11, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Am meisten stören mich die Galerien, sie unterbrechen den Artikel und machen ihn sehr unübersichtlich. Die Bilder sollten vielleicht eher an den rechten Rand gesetzt werden und ein bisschen weniger bilder verwenden. Die vielen Listen und Aufzählungen sollten besser alle ans Artikelende verschoben werden. Den Abschnitt Gebäude finde ich generell eher überflüssig, denn er besteht hauprsächlich aus Aufzählungen und Bildern und beschreibt nur die Bedeutung in Computerspielen. Nach etwas Überarbeitung hätte er den Lesenswert-Status aber verdient. --Anakin 08:17, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find ihn gut so wie er ist.--Jacen Skywalker 18:58, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Zu unübersichtlich. Zuviele Listen und auch zuwenig Inhalt von den vielen Quellenbüchern, die es gibt. --Darth Vader 00:18, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Merke lang ist nicht gleich gut und gut ist nicht (immer) gleich lang.Dark Lord disku 22:04, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit 2 Fürstimmen, 3 Kontrastimmen, 2 abwartenden Haltungen und 1 neutralen Haltung bleibt diese Wahl ergebnislos. Nach einigen Veränderungen kann er die Wahl zum Lesenswert-Status vielleicht bestehen. Gruß--General Grievous 13:42, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Galaktisches Imperium und Neues Galaktisches Imperium Verwechsel mal nicht das Imperium von Palpaine und co., sowie das von 130 NSY oder so... --Modgamers 19:26, 10. Feb 2007 (CET) *Ich weiß es zwar nicht, aber das Galaktische Imperium, die Imperialen Restwelten und das Neue Galaktische Imperium sind doch die selbe Organisation, nur in verschiedenen "Entwicklungsstadien", oder? So könnte man schon auch Imperiale Ritter hier nennen, mit einer Anmerkung zu der Zeit, in der sie existierten. Ein Abschnitt zur Geschichte der Armee wäre vielleicht ganz gut, anstatt einem allein zum neuen Imperium? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:19, 10. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Stimmt auch wieder... dennoch ist der genaue Übergang von der Galaktischen Allianz und den Imp. Restwelten und dann zum NGI nicht ganz klar. --Modgamers 21:22, 10. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich werde die verschiedenen Aufgaben der jeweiligen Einheiten noch näher erläutern, auch bezüglich der jeweiligen Zeitspanne... Gruß--General Grievous 15:03, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Einteilung Sind nicht Imp. Armeetruppen und Sturmtruppen, sag ich mal Standart und der Rest dann Speziel Truppen ? --Modgamers 17:43, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Hm, stimmt eigentlich. Ich werd das mal korrigieren. Gruß--General Grievous 17:48, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) :Desweitern ist der Singular von den einzelen Truppen teilen, immer Truppler. Truppen währe der Plural für den Artikel aber bei einem einzelnen bitte immer Truppler sagen. --Modgamers 17:52, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Wie kommt man nur immer wieder auf diese grauenhafte Wortschöpfung "Truppler"? Dieses Wort existiert so im Deutschen nicht, das ist eine Fehlübersetzung, wohl um verzweifelt eine ans Englisch sinnangelehnte Analogie zur Singularform ihres Wortes "trooper" zu erhalten. Die Singularübersetzung davon ist und war schon immer schlicht und einfach "Soldat", also bitte nicht "ein Sturmtruppler", sondern eben "ein Sturmsoldat". Ganz abgesehen von der Korrektheit klingt es so auch deutlich angenehmer... Admiral Piett 20:54, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Die Typen heißen nunmal so... kann man in jedem Buch nachlesen wo die Auftauchen. --Modgamers 20:58, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Jepp da geb ich dir recht ich kenn sie auch nur unter dem Namen Boba 21:01, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::In Battlefront II sagen die Rebellen zu den Sturmtruppen manchmal auch nur "Truppe" hört sich komisch an tun die aber Jango 21:04, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Gelten Fehlübersetzungen als offiziell? Wenn das so ist, würde eine Staffel je nach Situation mal zwölf und mal 72 Jäger umfassen, da bekanntlich einige Übersetzer meinen, für "squadron" das deutsche "Geschwader" (wäre aber das Wort "wing") anstelle des richtigen Wortes "Staffel" nehmen zu müssen. Und Kessel müsste unter Kossal laufen bzw. die Heimat Eins unter Basis Eins - in letzteren beiden Fällen ist es hier jedoch umgekehrt der Fall. Zudem gibt es durchaus auch Quellen, die "trooper" korrekt übersetzt haben. Admiral Piett 21:15, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::SW: Episode IV Leia:"Was, so jung und schon bei den Sturmtruppen?" Truppler ist halt ein Wort, dass sich halt nei gebildet hat. Das kann passieren Sprache soll ja im Wandel sein. Wir sprechen ja nun auch nicht mehr wie vor 300 Jahren, oder 1000 Jahren. Wir in der Jedipedia arbeiten mit offiziellen Übersetzungen und bei Sturmtruppen der singular ist Sturmtruppler... fertig aus --Modgamers 21:20, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Bin ich deiner Meinung Modgamers, nur weil ein Wort nicht gut in den Ohren klingt heisst das noch lange nicht das es falsch ist oder der gleichen. Und ich würde sagen die Diskussion hier ist jetztfertig wie Modgamers es schon erwähnte Boba 21:28, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich bin mit manchen Übersetzungen und Wortschöpfungen ebenfalls nicht einverstanden, ich versuche es aber so gut wie möglich einzugliedern. "Risikotruppen" (engl. Hazard trooper) würde ich gern englisch lassen, aber das ist halt das Problem, wenn es kaum deutsche Übersetzungen gibt. Bei Ungereimtheiten könnt ihr das natürlich gerne ändern. Gruß--General Grievous 21:31, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich wüsste nicht, wieso dein Zitat als Argument gegen die richtige Übersetzung des Wortes verwendet werden könnte. Nie habe ich die Übersetzung "Sturmtruppen" als falsch bezeichnet, weswegen dein Argument überhaupt nicht deplatzierter sein kann. Prinzessin Leia spricht hier im Deutschen nunmal definitiv im Plural, es gibt hier also überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt für eine Übersetzung des Singularwortes. Und eine Diskussion ohne ein gültiges Argument sofort mit "fertig aus" zu beenden suchen, halte ich ehrlich gesagt für etwas weltfremd, gerade wenn es sich um so eine durchaus nicht unberechtigte Debatte handelt. Wie sich manche Leute gegen Korrekturen sträuben, nur weil es womöglich gegen eine gewisse, persönliche Gewohnheit geht, ist schon seltsam. Nicht einmal eine Argumentation wird versucht. Ich für meinen Teil würde diese Debatte erst als beendet sehen, sobald mir jemand einen Duden zeigt, in dem euer Wort "Truppler" steht. Bis dahin ist es für mich eine Fehlübersetzung. Admiral Piett Bitte beachten sie den letzten Teil meines Kommentars. Soll ich nochmal auf die Jedipedia Richtlinien verweisen? Soll ich jetzt jedes Buch,Spiel,Comic etc. mit Seitenzahl usw. aufzählen wo es vorkommt? Ich kenn Sturmtruppler schon seit ich SW Fan bin.. also mit ca. 6 .. nun bin ich 20 und kann nichts falsches daran erkennen. Dann ist es halt ein Neologismus. Das ein light cruiser als Lichtkreuzer und nicht als Leichter Kreuzer übersetzt wird... das ist ein fehler aber das was du ansprichst ist ne Wortneuschöpfung die sich eingelebt hat.. seit nun mehr fast 20 Jahren. fertig... öhm... aus --Modgamers 21:51, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja ich geb da Modgamers vollkommen recht hat sich nunmal wie sagt man doch Gleich eingedeutscht das es so heist nach der Übersetzung und es wird immer noch so verwendet es ist nunmal kanonisch daran ist nix zu rütteln wenn wir da anfangen was ist dann mit Wörtern aus den anderen Sprachen die wir übernommen haben wie z.B. Stop das kommt aus dem Englischen sollen wir das jetzt auch nicht mehr verwenden weil es das wort im Deutschen gar nicht so gibt oder wie nene wo kämen wir denn dann hin doppel fertig aus Jango 22:00, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Man möge mir dann zum Abschluss noch ein paar Worte erlauben. Offensichtlich haben hier einige noch immer nicht begriffen, worum es eigentlich ging. Die Tatsache, dass es die Übersetzung "Sturmsoldat" auch in mehreren Quellen gibt, wird von der Gegenseite gerne ignoriert. Ohne Hinterfragen einiger geschaffener Tatsachen hätten wir bis heute eine acht Kilometer lange Executor, deren falsche Länge auf Grund der Kontinuität auch jahrelang weiter verwendet wurde - ein Schelm, wer Parallelen zur Bezeichnung "Sturmtruppler" (die übrigens viel mehr eine Fanbezeichnung ist und gar nicht so häufig in verschiedenen, offiziellen Werken zu finden ist, weswegen ich deine Aufzählung durchaus gerne hätte) sieht. Sei's drum. Ich muss sagen, Gott sei Dank, dass das an wichtigeren Stellen anders gehandhabt wird, wie im Falle der Nachbesserung an der Executor-Länge. :"Stop" gibt es übrigens nicht mehr, das heißt im Deutschen "Stopp" - ein schönes Beispiel, das du am Ende gebracht hast, dass Bezeichnungen auch änderbar sind. Wenn du jetzt noch diesen einen Schritt weiter gedacht hättest, wärest du vielleicht darauf gekommen, was ich wollte. Aber nun gut. Falls mich die Jedipedia-Richtlinien an normalen, sachlichen Argumentationen hindern dürfen, dann belassen wir es hiermit eben dabei. Admiral Piett 22:46, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein ganz im Gegenteil. Diskussionen sind wichtig, damit das Projekt erfolgreich wird. Wenn es wirklich solche Quellen gibt, sollten wir der Sache nachgehen. Das schadet ja nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 22:50, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schön dass sich auchmal ein admin meldet, ich finde es allerdings nicht nötig, ich meine im englischen heisst es zum Beispiel Lightsabre aber im deutschen heist es Lichtschwert obwohl sabre mit säbel übersetzt wird, sollen wir das jetzt auch noch ändern Boba 22:56, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dann nenne bitte Quellen und Anzahl für diese übersetzung. Dazu muss ich gleich sagen, dass die "Stormtrooper" angeleht an eine deutsche Truppen Formation aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg sind, welche (man staune) "Sturmtruppen" heißen (daher kommt auch das "Sturmgewehr"). Das englische Wort ist nur eine Lehnübersetzung aus dem deutschen (wie zB. das Wort "warlord" (Kriegsherr)). Somit KANN Sturmtruppe und der singular davon Truppler NICHT falsch sein. Frage ist nun ob deine sachen RICHTIGER sind... was ich aus oben gennannten gründe stark anzweifle. QED --Modgamers 12:32, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Erben des Imperiums, Seite 362, Zeile 11 f: "Als sie sich dem Waldrand näherten, erschienen außerdem Sturmtruppler in voller Kampfmontur ..." Zeile 18 gibts das Wort nochmal und auf den nächsten Seiten taucht das immer wieder auf. Du kannst aber nicht den Plural Sturmtruppe nennen und den Singular Sturmsoldat ... schwachsinnig. --Modgamers 17:12, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe überlegt, ob ich hierauf überhaupt noch antworten soll, konnte mich aber ob der Penetranz und der versuchten Unterstellung, ich wäre anscheinend völlig debil, nein, das Wort war ja nur "schwachsinnig", pardon, da ich es doch glatt gewagt hatte, jemanden auf einen Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, nun doch nicht weiter enthalten. Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen, will ich erneut Folgendes festhalten. Ich habe nicht ein einziges Mal behauptet, dass die Übersetzung "Sturmtruppler" in keinem Werk vorkommt. Gegenteilig habe ich sogar erläutert, dass der Fehler (wenn man es überhaupt so nennen mag) der Kontinuität zuliebe in manchen Quellen weiter verwendet wurde, was - im Grunde – auch nicht verwerflich ist. Meine Veranschaulichung mit der Länge der Executor hat aber offenbar auch nicht gefruchtet. Schade. Dass hier zudem über jemand Neuen, der sich nur über die faktische Falschheit eines durch eine Übersetzung erschaffenen Wortes geäußert hat, derart hergefallen wird, finde ich etwas alarmierend. Immerhin lobenswert, dass das zumindest nicht für die Administration gilt. :Nebenbei möchte ich kurz noch einige Worte an Modgamers richten, der versucht hat, mir zu erklären, woher der Begriff "Sturmtruppe" überhaupt kommt. Lieber Modgamers, es ist für mich fast ulkig, dass du versuchst, mich über derlei Dinge zu belehren, der ich unter anderem Clausewitz, Manstein und Rommel gelesen habe. Ich würde beim nächsten Mal aber etwas gründlicher recherchieren, denn leider ist deine Angabe auch hier falsch. Die Bezeichnung "Sturmtruppen" geht nämlich bereits auf den Ersten Weltkrieg zurück, nicht erst – wie von dir suggeriert – auf den Zweiten. Aufschlussreich hierbei ist es außerdem, wenn man sich ansieht, wie die Bezeichnung eines Menschen lautet, der in der Truppe dient(e). Hieß ein Wehrmachtssoldat der Sturmtruppe etwa "(Sturm-)Truppler", wie du mit deinem Vergleich ungewollt angedeutet hast? Warum heißt der heutige Berufssoldat nicht "Berufstruppler", obwohl er doch der Truppe / den Truppen angehört? Tut mir leid, aber diese Bezeichnungen sind so absurd, dass man schon darüber lachen könnte. Wieso es also schwachsinnig sein soll zu sagen "ein Sturmsoldat, mehrere Sturmsoldaten bzw. bei Verbänden eine Sturmtruppe, mehrere Sturmtruppen", ist mir nicht ganz klar. Nur weil sich kaum jemand an der falschen Bezeichnung stört, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass sie richtig ist. Interessant und für mich fast schon suspekt wirkt auch dein Vergleich mit dem Wort "Kriegsherr", der bei genauer Betrachtung sogar meine These stützt, weshalb ich nicht ganz verstehe, dass du ihn gebracht hast, falls dir etwas an ernsthafter Diskussion gelegen hat. Ich frage dich, wieso steht "Kriegsherr" nämlich in Wörterbüchern, das Wort "Truppler" dagegen nicht? Das sollte dir doch irgendwie zu denken geben. Insofern ist dein Versuch, mir aus diesem Vergleich einen Strick drehen zu wollen, mindestens so paradox wie das Wort selbst. Ein klassisches Eigentor, würde man es wohl nennen wollen. Dasselbe gilt auch für die von jemand anderem zu konstruieren versuchte Analogie von der richtigen Übersetzung hin zur Verwendung des "Schwertes" anstelle des eigentlich korrekteren "Säbels" – mindestens ein ebenso verunglückter Vergleich, denn auch das Wort "Schwert" existiert im Deutschen zweifelsohne, ganz im Gegensatz zum hier verteidigten "Truppler". Seltsam auch, dass du am Ende noch versucht hast, vom Singularwort "Truppe" noch einmal einen Singular zu bilden, woraus eben der Irrtum "Truppler" hervorkommt. Dass "Truppe" aber bereits Einzahl ist, scheint dich dabei aus nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen gar nicht weiter zu stören. Es geht mir nicht und ging mir nie um wörtliche Eins-zu-eins-Übersetzungen, sondern um Translationen in existierende, deutsche Wörter. Wie ich sagte, sobald man mir ein Lexikon zeigt, in dem das Wort "Truppler" zu finden ist, dann ist es von mir aus in Ordnung. Solange es dieses Wort aber im Deutschen nicht gibt, halte ich die Übersetzung für falsch (bzw. eher für Fanjargon, in dem das freilich in Ordnung ist) und es für völlig legitim, diese Einstellung auch zu vertreten. :Die von euch genannten "Gründe" und teilweise haarsträubenden Vergleiche sind also problemlos zu entkräften, mitunter eben, wie gerade dargelegt, sogar völlig falsch. Vielleicht merken die Herrschaften nun, dass man auch darüber diskutieren darf und ihre Meinung nicht gleich als Faktum gilt. Möglicherweise könnten wir nun auf einer soliden Basis argumentieren, ohne dem anderen mit welcher Berechtigung auch immer die Erlaubnis zur Diskussion absprechen zu wollen. Admiral Piett 17:55, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Also ich möchte dich drauf hinweisen, dass hier niemand eine Meinung hat die gleichsteht mit einer Art gesetzt. Ausserdem wirst du ziemlich unverschämt. Was soll das und warum gibts du mit deinen gelesenen Büchern an. Ich finde das ziemlich primitiv. Und die Vergleiche waren keineswegs da um dir unsere Meinung aufzudrängen. Ich finde echt wir sollte das jetzt lassen, sonst werden noch Dinge gesagt die keiner so meint und wir wollen doch hier nicht das soetwas passiert. Jeder darf hier andere aufmerksam machen das etwas falsch ist und nicht wie du es darstellst, dass du nicht die "Erlaubnis" hast irgendwas zu sagen. Vielleicht ist es falsch, aber es hat sich nunmal eingebürgert. Boba Aloha. 18:15, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Bevor die Sache hier eskaliert, möchte ich mal ein wenig zur Klärung beitragen. Niemand hat bestritten, dass du bei deiner Erklärung zu "Truppler" Recht hattest, weil es das Wort tatsächlich nicht im Duden gibt. Das macht es zu einem Neologismus (Wort-Neuschöpfung) - wie bereits gesagt -, der allerdings noch nicht den Weg in unsere Rechtschreib-Bibel gefunden hat. Allerdings wäre es jetzt auch müßig, alle "Truppler" in "Soldaten" zu ändern, da zwar beide Begriffe in Star Wars genutzt werden, aber sicherlich ihre eigene Entstehungsgeschichte besitzen. "Sturmtruppen" ist in SW ein feststehender Begriff, genausogut wie "Klonsoldaten". Deshalb können wir trotz der Verwendung in verschiedenen Kriegen der Weltgeschichte sicher davon ausgehen, dass in diesen mit "Sturm-" oder "Stoßtruppen" - auch im Singular - immer Kampfverbände gemeint waren, während der einzelne Mann als "Soldat" bezeichnet wurde, also "Sturmsoldat". Dies findet jedoch bei SW keine solche Verwendung, da man hier von "den Sturmtruppen" spricht, in denen zwar auch Kampfverbände existieren, diese jedoch mit anderen militärischen Bezeichnungen (Kohorte, Legion etc.) versehen sind. Spricht man dennoch von einem Stoßtrupp, wird dieser auch so genannt. So muss man nun weiterdenken: Was bei den Klonen noch einwandfrei möglich war, greift bei den fest benannten "Sturmtruppen" nicht mehr und um dies deutlich zu machen, haben die deutschen Übersetzer das Wort "Sturmtruppler" geprägt, da es einen großen Wiedererkennungswert hat. Darüber hinaus kann aufgrund eines "Sturmsoldaten" zusätzliche Verwirrung entstehen, da diese allgemeine militärische Bezeichnung genausogut für Kämpfer der Rebellen, des Zann-Konsortiums, der Schwarzen Sonne (siehe EaW: "Piraten-Stoßtrupp"), den Mandalorianern oder sonstigen Gruppierungen mit militärischem Zweig verwendet werden kann. Um deutlich zu machen, dass es auch ohne den Zusatz "imperiale" geht, haben sich die Übersetzer anscheinend für den "Sturmtruppler" und gegen den "-soldaten" entschieden. Ich hoffe, dass jetzt alle sachbezogenen Missverständnisse geklärt sind und die Diskussion hierum nun ein Ende findet. Trotzdem möchte ich noch betonen, dass es sicherlich nicht die Absicht von Modgamers war, dich oder dein Wissen persönlich anzugreifen oder eine Diskussion zu ersticken. Diese wichtige Information über den Neologismus "Sturmtruppler" war für ihn sowie für viele andere Benutzer (mich eingeschlossen) sicherlich neu und interessant, jedoch konnte deine etwas rigorose Forderung für die "Sturmsoldaten" und das Statement, die Bezeichnung "Truppler" sei faktisch falsch, leicht falsch aufgenommen werden. Wie gesagt: Ich hoffe, mein Beitrag hat die Sache etwas aufgeklärt und für beide Seiten eine akzeptable Erklärung geboten. Nochmals möchte ich allerdings darum bitten, jegliche persönlichen Angriffe zu unterlassen sowie sachlich und freundlich miteinander zu diskutieren, damit jeder bereichert daraus hervorgehen kann. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 18:35, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Auf so etwas habe ich gewartet und ich finde es gut, dass es endlich kommt. So diskutiert und argumentiert man und es freut mich irgendwo, dass es das in der Jedipedia doch gibt, denn der erste Eindruck, den ich hier bekommen musste, war nunmal zwangsweise nicht sehr positiv, was - so denke ich - leicht nachzuvollziehen ist. Fakt ist nunmal, dass einige Personen die Sache ohne vernünftige Argumentation sofort als "schwachsinnig" abstempelt haben. Das kann doch nicht Sinn eines Wiki sein? Was mich nun aber noch mehr wundert, dass mir (!) vorgeworfen wird, ich wäre "unverschämt" geworden. Das soll mir doch bitte jemand veranschaulichen, denn ich habe trotz der Tatsache, dass mir grundlos der Mund verboten werden sollte - drei Mal sogar, von zwei verschiedenen Personen - und obwohl ich eben "schwachsinnig" zu sein scheine - eine völlig unprovozierte Beleidigung, die hier auch niemanden zu interessieren scheint -, stets eine neutrale und sachliche Diskussion gefordert. Diese habe ich erst jetzt mit Ben Kenobis Beitrag erhalten und er scheint ohnehin der einzige zu sein, mit dem sie gerade möglich ist, andere hatten daran offenbar nie ein Interesse, da sie in dieser Sache diametral zu ihrer Gewohntheit stünde. Eine Eskalation war von mir mit keinem Wort beabsichtigt und jeder, der meinen langen Beitrag gelesen hat, sollte das auch verstanden haben. Ich habe lediglich die wenigen Dinge, die mir halbherzig gekontert wurden, richtig gestellt, bin aber im Gegensatz zur Gegenseite niemals ausfallend geworden. Wieso ich hier trotzdem zum Sündenbock deklassiert werde und man mir Schwachsinn, neuerdings auch Unverschämtheit und Angeberei vorwerfen darf, ist mir irgendwo rätselhaft. Admiral Piett 19:36, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ach nee sowar das doch nicht gemeint(das mit der angeberei auch wenns für mich sorüber kam) wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin möchte ich mich hier offiziel bei dir entschuldigen. Aber das mit der unverschämtheit stimmt in nem gewissen punkt schon, ich fand du wurdest bei deinem Kommentar sehr direkt was Modgamers anging. Ausserdem dich habe ich nicht als schwachsinnig bezeichnet, sondern die Diskussion, weil ich der Meinung bin, das wir dabei bleiben sollten. Ich respektiere deinen Standpunkt und verstehe schon was du meinst, aber was ist mit den "Neulingen" die werden nicht verstehen, warum in jedem Buch von Sturmtrupplern die Rede ist und wir sie hier Stuemsoldaten nennen. Jedes Wort, entsteht einmal und es dauert seine Zeit bis es von der gesellschaft aktzeptiert wird. Und genauso wird es auch mit diesem sein. Boba 19:45, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Also ich muss auch sagen, dass sich hier einige Benutzer falsch verhalten haben. Den ist ist bestimmt nicht Sinn einer Diskussion, einem anderen Angeberei anzuhängen oder jemanden als unverschämt oder schwachsinnig abzustempeln. Ich habe die Beiträge alle gelesen und bin echt schockiert, wie hier miteinander umgegangen wird. Boba F und Modgamers, das ist wirklich keine Art, eine Diskussion zu führen. Man kann seine Argumente auch darlegen ohne sein Gegenüber zu beschimpfen oder derart herabblickend zu betrachten. Die Meinung andere sollte respektiert und nicht als Unsinn behandelt werden. Ich lege euch eigentlich erfahrenen User dringend die Netiquette ans Herz, um mal etwas gesonnener an eine Diskussion heranzugehen. Was das eigentliche Thema angeht, finde ich sprachlich gesehen Sturmsoldat die bessere Wahl, kann aber Ben Kenobis Argumentation auch verstehen. Ich denke es ist besser Truppler zu sagen, da ein Soldat evt. für Verwirrung sorgen könnte. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:50, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich hab mich entschuldigt Ani auch wenns zu spät war, kamen meine Kommentare wirklich so krass rüber? Ausserdem fehlt mir gerade auf das ich die Diskussion und das Wort schwachsinnig nie in einem Satz benutzt habe, es sei denn ich habs überlesen. Ich möcte meine Anschuldigungen gerne zurückziehen und sie ungesagt machen, kann ich aber nicht. Was gesagt ist, ist gesagt. Ich kann nur hoffe Piet verzeiht mir. Ich war echt der Meinung das er unverschämt wurde, aber ich war es auch. Ich verspreche das ich in Zukunft nicht mehr so diskutieren werde. Ich weiss echt nicht was da in mich gefahren ist. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir nochmal verzeihen Boba 20:00, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke, mit diesen letzten Beiträgen kommen wir doch noch zu einem guten Konsens. Das ist schon ein ganz anderes Niveau jetzt. Der "Schwachsinn" kam übrigens nicht von dir, Boba. Den Rest kann ich im Nachhinein sogar auch irgendwo verstehen. Die Entschuldigung ehrt mich, aber einige Wörter waren von mir auch wirklich nicht sonderlich geschickt gewählt gewesen. Auch Modgamers, dem ja der längste und zweifellos nicht ganz einwandfreie Abschnitt gewürdigt war, wollte ich nicht zu nahe treten. :Niemand muss meine Ansicht teilen (Gott behüte), ich war eigentlich nur etwas perplex über die Art, wie hier teils geantwortet wurde. Freut mich, wenn's in manchem Fall auch nur ein Missverständnis war. Die Argumentation von Ben Kenobi leuchtet mir freilich auch ein: wenn man „Sturmtruppler“ hört, denkt man wirklich erst an die Soldaten aus Star Wars, keine Frage. Wohl weil’s eben etwas…exotisch klingt. Dass jemand vielleicht nur diese Beschreibung kennt, habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht bedacht und ohne Zweifel ist sie auch weit geläufiger. Ich streite auch nicht ab, dass die Quellen für "Sturmsoldat" eher spärlich sind, spontan fiele mir ohnehin nur das PC-Spiel Force Commander (und das, obwohl ich selbst Spiele als Quelle nicht so gerne habe, peinlich!) ein. Ich denke, wir können es jetzt tatsächlich dann dabei belassen, wir sind nun ja doch noch zu einer sinnvollen Einigung gekommen. Admiral Piett 20:14, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hei hör mal ich muss mich auch Entschuldigen ich hab meine Worte nicht richtig gewählt und deswegen kam das so rüber, also ich wollte dir auf gar keinen Fall den Mund verbieten oder so, aber nunja Fehler passieren ich hoffe du kanns das vergessen ok? Jango 20:18, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Naja, dass es bei diesem Thema zu einer Diskussion kommt ist wohl unumgänglich, immerhin soll es ja eine breite Palette an Informationen enthalten. Wie gesagt, ich bin für Änderungen offen, wie alle anderen hier sicherlich auch, wir wollen ja immerhin gemeinsam ein informationshaltiges Star Wars-Wiki schaffen. Gruß--General Grievous 15:55, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Eine Frage wegen der Kürzung der TOC, was ist ein TOC, ist damit das Inhaltsverzeichnis gemeint...? Achso, noch etwas: Wie ich finde nehmen die Galerien in dem Artikel ziemlich viel platz weg, aber die jeweiligen Einheiten sollen ja für unwissende Benutzer/Besucher veranschaulicht werden, was wäre da denn eine optimale Lösung? Gruß--General Grievous 17:59, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mit dem TOC ist das Inhaltsverzeichniss gemeint General Grievous es ist ein wenig groß du könntest zum Beispiel bei ein Paar sachen die überschriften weglassen da es sonst zu unübersichtlich wird deine Arbeit in allen Ehren aber ich Blick so weniger durch ehrlich gesagt Jango 18:07, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja das ist mir auch aufgefallen, ich werd mal sehen we ich einige Themen noch unter ein und dieselbe Überschrift bringen kann o.ä. Für Kritik bin ich immer offen. Gruß--General Grievous 18:15, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hui hättest du nicht erwähnen können das du das hierhin verlegt hast Habs zuerst gar nicht gefunden Bild:--).gif vermerkst du sowas bitte beim nächsten mal danke Jango 18:19, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gardisten Woher hast du den diese Unwort... Verachtungsbeschützer ??? Jax ist ein stink normaler Gardist und ein Sith-Adept... mehr nicht... --Modgamers 17:16, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :Nunja, im Englischen wird Carnor Jax als ein "Imperial Sovereign Protector" bezeichnet. Ich bin im Moment noch auf der Suche nach einer geeigneteren Übersetzung, weil mir dieses Wort "Imperialer Verachtungsbeschützer" sehr missfällt. Gruß--General Grievous 17:23, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ein Soverän wäre der Herrscher.. sprich Herscher Beschützer -> Gardist... er hat nur den Roten Mantel abgelegt. --Modgamers 17:25, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ja, das stimmt. Jedoch hat Carnor Jax einen besonderen Rang in der Roten Garde, also vielleicht sollten wir einen Begriff wie "Elite-Rotgardist" verwenden... Gruß--General Grievous 17:29, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Offizierliste Nu wunder ich mich, was Admiräle und Moffs bei der Armee sollen... --Modgamers 18:40, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Nun gut, dass mit den Moffs zählt nicht mehr zur Armee, der Rang eines Großadmirals hat jedoch auch bei den Bodentruppen etwas zu suchen, obwohl ich mehr dafür plädieren würde es zur Imperialen Flotte hinzuzfügen. In erster Linie waren Großadmräle Kommandeure großer Flottenbestände ihnen unterstanden aber auch Bodenlegionen, die von unteren Offizieren angeführt wurden, die die Befehle des Admirals entgegennahmen. In der realen Welt jedoch kümmern sich Admiräle ausschließlich um Schiffsbesatzung und um die Flotte selbst, die Flottenregimenter erhalten ihre Befehle ja auch von Admirälen. Gruß--General Grievous 19:04, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich wollte eigentlich nur die Rechtschreibung korriegieren hab gar nicht hesehen das ich was falsch gemacht habe sorry Jango 21:26, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) UC-Box Hey Grievous, sorry ich hab nen kleinen Fehler verbessert, weil ich die UC-Box nicht gesehen hab, mach die doch an den anfang znd nicht ganz unten hin. Boba 21:26, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Anfangs war sie uch ganz oben, ein anderer Benutzer änderte dies jedoch, von daher hab ich das auch so gelassen, wird schon seinen Grund haben. Gruß--General Grievous 14:40, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sturmtruppen in der Army? Soweit ich weiß, gehören die Sturmtruppen nicht der Army an, sondern Gehorchen direkt Palpatine oder Vader. Wie isn das jetzt? :Die Sturmtruppen sind direkter Bestandteil der Imperialen Armee und gehören zr Elite, trotz ihrer großen Anzahl. Palpatine und Vader führ(t)en das Imperium und somit auch dessen Armee, da die kommandierenden Generäle ja keine Vollmacht besaßen, sondern ihre Befehle von höherrangigen Imperialen oder von Palpatine oder Vader direkt erhielten. Die Sturmtruppen gehören keiner eigenen Institution an, sondern werden zur Imperialen Armee gezählt. Hinweis: Hab leider im Moment sehr wenig Zeit neues zu schreiben, deswegen ist der Artikel ein "wenig" im Stocken, bitte verzeiht mir das, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Gruß--General Grievous 19:43, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Man muss sich das wie in Deutschland zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges vorstellen. DA gabs ja auch das Heer und die Waffen-SS. Die Sturmtruppen sind hierbei mit letzteren zu vergleichen. So sind gehören sie vielelciht einer eigenen Waffengattung an, jedoch in ihrer Gesammtheit auch zur Armee. --Modgamers 19:47, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ganz genau, es sind zwar verschiedene Abteilungen, aber unter einem Gesamtbegriff/einer Institution unterzubringen Gruß--General Grievous 17:27, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Großteil oder nicht? Mir ist da eine kleine Ungereimtheit aufgefallen: Im Abschnitt "Allgemein" steht "Der Großteil der Imperialen Armee bestand unumstritten aus den bekannten Sturmtruppen, ...", im Abschnitt "Die imperialen Sturmtruppen" aber "Obwohl die imperialen Sturmtruppen zahlenmäßig nicht mit den imperialen Armeetruppen mithalten konnten, ...". Das widerspricht sich... waren die Sturmtruppen jetzt der Größte Teil/ der Hauptbestandteil der Armee oder nicht?? --Anakin 14:27, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Gut aufgepasst, hab die Armeetruppen ergänzt. Gruß--General Grievous 18:30, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Abstimmung Oktober 2007 (ebenfalls gescheitert) * : Ein sehr guter ausfürlicher Artikel. Lesenswert! MfG - Cody 18:55, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Da stimme ich klar zu.--Tobias 18:56, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Der längste Artikel der Jedipedia ist mit Sicherheit lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 18:59, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Hmm also das ist mir noch nicht schön formatiert, da sind diverse unnötige Überschriften, das TOC wird dadurch vielzu sehr in die Länge gezogen, da sollte nochmal drüber gegangen werden. Jango 19:11, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Jango, du nimmst mir das Wort aus dem Mund, da hast du vollkommen recht. Dark Lord disku 19:13, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Nein. #siehe oben, Jangos Kommentar. #die Länge eines Artikels ist nicht entscheidend! #Es gibt einfach viel zu viele Listen, Listen sind einfach nicht informativ und wenn diese ganzen Listen in Fließtext umgewandelt werden, würde ich auch pro geben. #Viel zu viele Gallerien, die sollte man denke ich auch entfernen. In dem Artikel wurden eine Menge Informationen zusammengetragen, das will ich nicht verzweifeln, doch wenn diese noch etwas schöner verpackt werden, würde ich sofort pro geben. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:20, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Dennis trifft mit seinem letzten Satz den Nagel auf den Kopf. Ein Pro kann ich leider auch nicht geben, da müsste noch was getan werden, schließlich soll der Artikel für Besucher ansprechend sein. Kyle 20:17, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Finde ich lesenswert, schon vom Aufbau her, einige Bebilderungen, gültige Quellenangaben, genaue Fakte etc. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:35, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Da stimme ich zu. Zu viele Listen, zu kurze Abschnitte,... Anakin 18:10, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) * Bin auch dafür, allein der Fluss an Informationen ist gigantishc Darth Nihilus 66 18:33, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :gefällt mir noch nicht, keine lesefluss drin und das braucht ein Artikel um lesenswert zu sein.--Yoda41 Admin 23:03, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Obwohl der Artikel wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Länge hat und unglaublich viele Informationen bereit hält, ist er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht „Lesenswert“. Der Artikel hat überhaupt keine „ansprechende sowie sinnvolle Gestaltung und Gliederung“, wie es oben in den Konventionen verlangt wird. Die zahlreichen Listen und Galerien reisen die Texte immer wieder auseinander und es herrscht eigentlich keine Ordnung. Das Inhaltsverzeichnis am Anfang des Artikels ist viel zu lang, was unnötigerweise so ist, da viele Überschriften nicht sehr sinnvoll platziert wurden. Das sind zwar alles optische Mängel, aber die trüben das Gesamtbild enorm. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:14, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Im Artikel sind zusätzlich zu den bereits genannten Punkten noch viele Kleinigkeiten vorhanden: merkt beispielsweise niemand, dass es Rück'grat' und nicht Rück'rad' heißt? Dann noch teilweise zu viele und''s, wo man besser hätte formulieren können. Und die riesige Stange an Zwei-Zeilen-Abschnitten stört wirklich gewaltig. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 17:24, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) : Sehr ausführlicher Artikel, der eine große Menge an Informationen beinhaltet. Jedoch eindeutig nicht gut strukturiert, zu viele Überschriften. Sehr gut finde ich jedoch die genau Aufgliederung der Kommandostrukturen und des Armeeaufbaus Gruß Rogaldorn89 18:42, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Tut mir Leid, aber es gibt zahlreiche Fehler in der Terminologie, sowie in bestimmten Fakten; z.B. dass die Sturmtruppenkorps eine eigene Truppengattung sind und nichts mit der Imperialen Armee gemein haben (ähnlich dem US Marine Corps). Nebenher fehlt dem Artikel noch etwas mehr Struktur. Nirwan 23:55, 13. Okt 2007 Mit '''fünf Pro', sechs Kontra(+1 ungültiges) und drei abwartend konnte der Artikel sich nicht qualifizieren. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 00:58, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ränge Fehlen da nicht Private First Class und Lance Corporal? UNd noch paar Sergeants wie Gunnery Sergeant und so? :Du verwechselst da das Marine Corps mit Star Wars, bzw du ziehst zu viele parallelen zum RL. Nur weil die mehr Ränge haben, heisst dies nicht gleich das hier welche Fehlen. Desweiteren ist die Ausarbeitung der Ränge noch sicherlich nicht ganz komplett und wenn die Quellen diese Informationen nicht hergeben, dann musst du warten bis Quellen erscheinen, welche diese Infos hergeben dann wird das sicherlich bald hier drin stehen :) Gruß Jango 07:54, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Klone-Sturmtruppen Wenn die Klone nach dem fall der alten Republik zu den Sturmtruppen warum ist dann der laser von den Sturmtruppen plözlich rot obwohl die Klone doch blaue laser hatten? :Sie haben neue Waffen bekommen. 13:48, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) WOW Das is ja mal n Hamma Artikel! Wie lange hast du da dran gesessen? Ich hab ihn zum exzellenten Artikel vorgeschlagen! GRRRAAWWWRL, Lowbaccawanna talk? 13:42, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, bitte Vorschlagen (Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel), nicht einfach selbst zu einem solchen erklären. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:02, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Frage Bei der Infobox ist mir ein fehler aufgefallen das Ran Fel bis 137NSY chef der Imperialen Armee war wurde er aber nicht schon 130NSY von Krayt gestürt andere ich mal wens nicht stimmt sagt mal warum und ändert es wieder Ursprung Der Auftrag für die Klonarmee kam vom Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas, Palpatine hat die Armee nur später übernommen, nachdem er deren Existenz herausgefunden hatte und Sifo-Dyas töten lies.--Vinojan 07:28, 11. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Wenn du eine offizielle Quelle hast, darfst du gerne auch Inhalte eintragen und ändern. Pandora Diskussion 08:49, 11. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr erinnern wo ich das gelesen habe, kann sein das jm anderes hier es weiß.--Vinojan 15:24, 11. Nov. 2008 (CET)